neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 21
Route 21:The Aura Cup! The First Devil King! is the 21st episode in the series. Route 20 Route 22 Short Story Arthurious arrived in Paris as he terrorized it but, Tergoku and, Solaria got in his way. Yuri manage to trap him in the Dimension Zero as it was futile as he plan on showing them the despair of their fate. Plot synopsis Tasuku and, Chiaki jump in to assist only for Arthurious to create a crack in the dimensional barrier bring shock to multiple area all over Astroia. Yuki and Kurumi see the damage that the Devil King causing as he is in shock from the Dimensional Rift; Yuki saw into the Future of Tergoku’s death in the upcoming days and thought that it was Solaria’s fault. Round 1 Arthurious laugh. Solaria manage to protect Tergoku with her Pulse Wings as they need another plan of attack as she plan on attacking Arthurious with Shirley while Tergoku charge up for his next attacks. Yukina and, Yuri jump into the battlefield to protect Tergoku but, Arthurious got Solaria and Shirley by their necks but, Zoey manage to teleport Solaria and Zoey out before Tergoku punch the Devil King at High Speed... But, it failed. Arthurious beat up Tergoku as the entire planet is suffering under multiple disasters... It all seem hopeless when the Ultima Brother show up and, save Tergoku at the last second. Yuri rescue Tergoku and healing him during the battle. Ichigo and Sigma hold back Arthurious together after stabilizing the Dimensional Rift. Round 2 Arthurious plan on using Planetary Devastation on Astroia when Sarah show up calling him father and, tell him that her mother doesn’t want this as she stab him several times... After that; she started crying as she tell him that it pointless but, he refused to return to the afterlife as he created a massive burst of energy... And, punch his own Daughter... Tergoku, Ichigo and, Shirley enraged by this retaliate but, their can barely break through his defense. Round 3 After everything else fails Tergoku and Ichigo use Nexus Unification to stop the worldwide disasters as... Terichi!! Solaria explains that they were having a few solo passionate training sessions the fight continue all the way to the lowest part of Dimension Zero. After the collision between the Dragon Spear and Calamity Havoc the boarder around the Galaxy is starting to weaken; Sarah stop her father as that too was pointless. Round 4 Ichigo lie down in defeat while Tergoku is on his last leg; when somehow Yuki’s thought reach Sarah as she see that Tergoku is going to be killed. But they were shackled by Arthurious. Tergoku is doom when one of Washu’s Robots jump out and, save him along with Washu’s Robot Fleet. But about over 70% of them got destroyed by Arthurious as he’s plan on destroying the planet when the 7 Sages trap him inside a Labyrinth between Dimensions. Trap in the Labyrinth As the Ninjor Steel discuss how to deal with a Reanimated Devil King with a Biocrystal implanted in him since they don’t have the powers to deal with a Psychotic Villain anymore. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family